Reading you like a book
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: When Clary and Jace are moving in together, Jace stumbles upon an old box that has all of Clary's secrets from when she was little. What he fids out is just a part of this story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to try and write something completely out of my comfort zone. Crazy, I know, but it will be fun to try and challenge myself. Reviews will help – tell me what I need to work on and stuff. Alright, enough blabbering – he's my story.**

**I do not own MI – though, like most of you, I wish I did.**

**Summery: Jace finds Clary's old diary and reads it. He's surprised to read her words from when she was young. **

**Jace POV**

I laughed as I heard Clary's grunts from inside the house. We were just moving in to our new home in the country. Luke offered to help us move all our boxes in, but Clary and I both refused. Clary was struggling a bit with her latest box – probably my weapons.

"You okay?!"

Clary answered with another grunt, but in a chirpier tone. I laughed and pulled out another box from our car. I noticed it was heaver than most and the cardboard was falling apart in places; like it had been opened and closed one too many times. It was Clary's and she had taped it shut; _really_ shut.

"Huh?"

Being me, I just had to take a peek. I brought it upstairs to our new room and waited to hear that Clary was outside. I slowly opened the box and took a quick peek – there were books and video tapes, pictures and posters; even a small blanket. I slowly unpacked the box and looked at every photo and every little drawing from Clary's younger years. There was a photo of her when she was 9. Her and Simon were sitting on a couch smiling at something away from the camera. Her red hair in two braids; with wispy bits curling around her face. Clary looked so beautiful; my baby angel. Her eyes were bright green, indicating that she was having a good time. I looked at Simon and held back loud laughter. Simon looked so… (There was really no other way to put it) dorky. His glasses were tilted on his nose and his hair was all messed up. He was still Simon though.

"Honey? Are you going to help me or not?"

I heard Clary coming up the stairs – I quickly went out of our room and shut the door.

"Yep! Just taking a toilet break"

Clary came up the steps and stopped at the top. Her hair was in two braids like in the picture; but her face wasn't as round like it used to be. She wore her mum's old overalls that had holes in the knees and paint all over it. She looked beautiful, but this wasn't innocent beauty – no, it was like a flower that had bloomed. She was a women now and I was all hers and she had given me her.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

Her small hand went up to her cheek to check it. I laughed and bought her downstairs to finish unpacking.

Clary was going back to New York that night to say her final goodbyes to Luke and Jocelyn and her half – sister, Nadia. I was going to stay to unpack and settle in a bit. I said goodbye to her at 6:00 and watched her drive off. She was going to call me when she got there, until then; I had to unpack. _Great_.

I was halfway through a box when I remembered the picture – Clary's box.

I ran upstairs and went straight to our bedroom where the box was in the corner – untouched by anyone else. I went through every picture and every birthday card she had inside that box. I was saving the videos for later that night. I came along a book at the bottom of the box; it was old and had no title. I opened it and saw that on the first page was a drawing. It was of a castle with a lake and bridge. Underneath the drawing there were two words in elegant handwriting.

_My Diary_

I smiled to myself.

"This ought to be good"


	2. Chapter 2 let's begin

_Dear diary _

_Where to start where to start, Simon got punched in the face today…by Bennie. Again. The doctor said that his nose should be better in a couple of weeks. Poor Simon, he was only standing up for me. It wasn't my fault Bennie got milk all over his face. I only poured it on him cause he said I was a red head. I hate people who say that. He had it coming. _

_To make things worse, when I got home Uncle Luke had got me this diary for my school play performance the other night (you know, where I was a summer fairy). And then Simon came into view with a black nose. Whoops._

_Anyway mum says that being a red head is a good thing cause when I'm older people will think of me as a feisty woman – whatever that means. I really really really hope that my children don't have red hair. So they don't have to put up with silly people like Bennie teasing them._

_I'm turning 9 next week – I wonder if people will start calling me feisty? I rather they didn't. I don't even know what the word really means. Mum never teaches me anything properly_

_I better get to bed now – mum told me if I don't get enough sleep then I could end up dreaming nightmares with my eyes open. It happened the other day, I saw this really weird thing in the bushes – it had claws and really sharp teeth with scales and pricks on it, mum said that I must be having nightmares with my eyes open. Then she took me home and rung a doctor. She said he would be giving me sleeping medicine so I don't see those things any more. I love mommy so much._

_Good night diary xxx_

I sat back and smiled – Clary seemed so…gullible back then. And poor Simon. I chuckled to myself. His childhood seemed pretty rough. Jocelyn was extremely protective though – still is. I sighed at the last comments. Clary was obviously seeing a demon of some sort. She must have been sent to Magnus the next day or something.

I wonder what I was doing at that age. That would've been the year I got sent to –

"AAHH" My ringtone went off. I took it out of my back pocket and sighed. It was only Clary.

"Hello feisty one how was your drive?" I smiled to myself – that was one thing her mum was right about – I would be calling Clary feisty from now on.

"Jace? I told you, enough with trying to give me a nickname. But, the drive was good thanks. How's unpacking going?"

I thought back to the boxes I had carried inside earlier tonight.

I sighed dramatically to make it seem more…realistic – "Up to the books, I didn't realise how many we actually had. Do you really think we will be reading _The Hungry Caterpillar _anytime soon Clary?"

Her hesitation got me wondering if we were going to. "No Jace, I was thinking of maybe…If we ever …actually, don't worry - put in the attic that we have. I'm sure we can donate it to a children's hospital or something,"

I laughed and rolled my eyes – she's not very good at lying.

"Clary we'll keep it for later on okay? I know how much you want a family." I could almost see the blush that would creep up her neck. She was silent for a couple of moments before she sighed.

"Okay Jace. I'm surprised that you just kinda accepted that. Anyway Luke says hi and be careful with those books, mum says that she wants – what? No mum! I'm not saying that – she says hi and she misses your over powering company – and I say, get back to work and I love you."

I smiled and decided to add something in

"Hey Clary, two things from this end. One – our kids are going to have red hair weather you like it or not, and yes I would love them to have red hair like their mommy, and two – make sure you get enough sleep so you don't have nightmares while your awake." I smiled at her confusion, and then shock

"Bye sweetie pie" then I hung up.

**Okay – sorry bout the wait. I'm a lazy girl, but I will slowly update things when I feel the need :-P sorry again. Hope you like this short introduction chap, I'm thinking of a video scene next hahahah cause that would be fun to write about.**

**Review if you can :-) **


End file.
